In general, supports for fabric, such as curtains or the like, are known. An example of such a support is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,027 issued to T. A. Fraser on Jul. 2, 1991.
The prior art supports, however, are relatively complex, and expensive to manufacture. For example, in the device described in the Fraser '027 patent, the support consists of a bracket and frame; the frame includes two interconnected straight ends which are joined by a dovetail connection. Such a connection is disadvantageous both in manufacture and use. In particular, the dovetail joint requires complex and expensive die cuts in manufacture, as well as detailed attention to manufacturing tolerances. In the event those tolerances are not strictly adhered to, connection of the straight ends during use of the support becomes difficult, if not impossible.